Big Ben
Big Ben is a well-known clock tower located in London, England. It has all the twelve Roman numerals in a traditional way. It also has the power of light only during the night. A prominent world landmark, it has been featured in various Disney media over the years. Appearances ''Peter Pan Peter Pan, Wendy, John and Michael Darling are seen stopping on one of the hands of Big Ben to get their bearings in order to find Never Land. A small replica of Big Ben can be seen in the Darling's household at the end of the film where it rings in a slightly high pitch compared to the real big one with a deeper pitch. This version of Big Ben was also featured in the [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(series) ''Kingdom Hearts] video games in the Peter Pan based world of Never Land. ''The Great Mouse Detective After a thrilling air chase, Basil and Ratigan battle inside the gears of Big Ben. The climactic battle goes all the way to the hands of the clocktower and concludes when the clocktower's bell rings, rattling Ratigan and causing him to fall. 102 Dalmatians Big Ben has been both seen and mentioned in this movie. After the song called "Cruella DeVil" is finished, Big Ben aired on TV after the title ''What Makes Big Ben Tick?, and rings out loud resulting in the animals' behavior back to what they really are. This makes nearly all of them get away. Dr. Pavlov fortunately saves the furry white bunny rabbit and strangles the man with one arm for watching Big Ben on TV. InsideChloe Simon's office, when the window is open, Big Ben rings out loud resulting in Ella De Vil turning back into Cruella slowly. ''Kingdom Hearts Appearing as part of the Neverland world, Big Ben is referred to as just'The Clocktower 'and serves as the boss arena for the fight with the Phantom. Phineas and Ferb The episode Elementary My Dear Stacy has Perry the Platypus and Agent 0-0 arrive at Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz's London lair underneath Big Ben. After making fun of Agent Double 0-0's name, Doofenshmirtz revealed his plan to launch Big Ben into orbit and land it outside Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated's main building so that he didn't have to look at his tiny watch. Agent Double 0-0 ridiculed Doofenshmirtz's plan, saying that he could just buy a bigger watch or a wall clock. The scientist felt launching the famous landmark into space was easier than going into a store and picking one of those out. Agent Double 0-0 was using his watch laser to open his and Agent P's traps. Since it was taking so long, Perry figured out that he can throw a nearby brick on the remote control and release the trap. Once free, Agent Double 0-0 climbed up through the inner workings of Big Ben to go undetected and surprised Doofenshmirtz. Agent P decided to take the elevator instead. The waterslide Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher had on it was destroyed from the clock tower launching off, but never left London. At the end credits of the episode, at 7:45 pm inside the clock, Double-0 0 was still trying to reach the ladder from the pendulum. He then managed to get out through a door under the hands of the Big Ben and looks at his watch to find out how much time he has been in there, but complained about his watch being too small. A Christmas Carol Shortly after showing Ebenezer Scrooge the joys of the holiday season and the poor living conditions of his underpaid clerk Bob Cratchit, The Ghost of Christmas Present takes Scrooge inside Big Ben and shows him the evils of Ignorance and Want, specifically in what peril poor people will end up in should Scrooge not change his ways. During this segment Ignorance grows up to be a ruthless thug who ends up behind bars. Want grows up to become a cackling hag who is thrown into an asylum. Whilst this is happening, the ghost erodes into a skeleton which then disintergrates into dust. Scrooge's shadow then changes into The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come. Cars 2 In ''Cars 2, it was renamed "Big Bentley." Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell and Mater got tied up inside Big Bentley by Professor Z and his lemons. Grem and Acer set up their weapon/camera inside Big Bentley and shot it at Lightning McQueen, but nothing happened. They thought the weapon/camera was broken, so they went to plan B. They said they put a bomb in Lightning's pits and laughed, which made Mater say, "Dad-gum lemons!" which activated his guns. Then he said "Dad-gum" multiple times and the guns ripped the rope open, freeing Mater. Mater went to McQueen's pits to warn everyone about the bomb. When Finn and Holley were about to get smashed by the gears, Holley used her electroshock device and turned the clock back, but then they were about to get crushed by the other gear. They tried to free themselves from the clock by trying to go forward, and it worked. Finn went to stop Professor Z while Holley went to help Mater. It wasn't shown when people had put the time on Big Bentley back to normal.